Arms
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Desdemona Covington is a sixth year Hufflepuff who stumbles upon an Advanced Potions book in Professor Slughorn's class which once belonged to someone calling himself the Half Blood Prince. When Severus takes possession of the book in his DADA class from her, she begs to keep it. Severus agrees to tutor the girl in Potions. Dramatic events ensue.
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of school in my sixth year at Hogwarts, I picked up an Advanced Potions book in Professor Slughorn's class. Now I seemed doomed. I didn't know that then but I know it now. I was on my way to Severus's DADA class when my friends Marybel and Aisling caught up with me in the corridor.

"Seriously, you did remarkably well in Potions today, Desi." Marybel commented, smiling.

"What's the catch?" Aisling chimed in.

"Maybe I'm just good at it this year." I said defensively.

"Oh, I don't know..." Aisling giggled. "Let's ask Professor Snape about that."

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled playfully.

"No, don't worry." Marybel told me. "Aisling is so frightened of Snape she can't even speak when he asks her questions about anything."

I smiled. "That's right. She's petrified of him. I don't know why I'm not."

We turned the corner to the classroom door and Aisling let out a gasp. I soon hoped no one heard our conversation. But my prayer was not heard. Obsidian eyes glared at us from the open door.

"Miss Covington, Miss Fox and Miss Draper. I certainly hope that you pay attention in class today. I just might give you a real potion making test in addition to my assigned essay."

"No test is necessary, Professor." I replied boldly.

His eyes lingered on me. "Take your seats. Miss Covington's cheek has just subtracted 30 points from Hufflepuff."

A few other students were late to the class as well. Everyone always took their time walking to Severus's classes. They dreaded him like the Black Plague.

Severus walked around the room as everyone started writing their essays to make sure no one was copying.

When I finished my essay, I handed it into the professor. He was like a black beauty to me. I secretly crushed on him since about fourth year.

I sat back down at a table I shared with Marybel. I took the potions book out to start studying for the next class with Slughorn tomorrow. Inside was written in beautiful handwriting "This book is the property of the half blood prince." Also there were quick handwritten instructions to successfully brewing difficult potions. The previous owner must have been a remarkable student.

I looked up Amortentia in the book. The handwriting alongside suggested several different alternatives to brewing correctly.

Someone cleared their throat above me. "Miss Covington."

I realized in horror who was next to me.

"Hand it over..." The black clad professor sneered down at me. "Now."

I rolled my eyes. "It's just my Potions book, sir."

Instead of asking again he pulled it out of my hand. Marybel looked horrified in the next seat. Looking through the book, Severus's demeanor changed from irritated to menacing. His eyes flashed to me. "You will see me after class, Miss Covington."

Thoughts raced through my head. Why was I being punished for studying another subject?

Finally the class ended after everyone turned in their essays and I really just couldn't wait to leave.

Unfortunately, Severus had other plans.

"Where did you get this book?" He barked at me once I reached his desk.

"I just picked it up in Professor Slughorn's class."

Severus sighed. "Do you realize that this is cheating, Miss Covington?"

"It's just notes!" I protested. "Do you think that I wrote that in there?"

He remained stoic. "You may obtain another book from Professor Slughorn."

"I'm not good at potions. I need that book."

There was a long pause before Severus sighed again. "Perhaps I could tutor you once a week, if you are willing to apply yourself. However, you must be on time, Miss Covington."

I smiled. "I can't thank you enough, Professor Snape."

Severus watched me leave the room happily. He looked down at the Potions book and recognized the handwriting in the notes as his own. Did they still give this copy to the students? The Potions Master let a heavy sigh escape his lungs. What have I done? He wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening,

I got ready for dinner. The lessons would start tomorrow.

From the High Table, I felt eyes on me.

I was right. Black eyes belonging to Severus traveled from the table where he sat to meet mine.

The dark Professor watched me for the rest of the meal.

Then I ate and went to study in my dorm.

The next morning,

I got ready for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Again I felt eyes on me.

Yet again they belonged to Severus.

I ignored him and walked to class after breakfast.

His eyes stopped on me as he scanned the class.

Severus walked by each table to make sure everyone was taking notes on the defensive spells.

I was already tense during this class. How was I going to deal with it during tutoring?

He shot me an icy glare before going to sit at his desk.

We worked in silence until the class was dismissed.

After class, I went to the lavatory to ready myself for seeing Severus.

When I was done, I went for the extra lesson.

He looked at me in disgust. "I suppose you can show up on time when you try, Miss Covington."

"I do, despite what you think." I retorted.

"Get the ingredients. I will not tolerate impertinence." Severus scolded.


End file.
